


irregularities

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [4]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Art History, Awkward Crush, Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Thrawn, Crushes, Ficlet, Gen Prompt Bingo, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Thrawn and Eli examine some handcrafted utensils.Written for the Gen Prompt Bingo square "wabi / sabi".
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Fills (round 17) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	irregularities

Eli watched as Thrawn inspected the utensils in the hut, handcrafted from a rust-coloured wood. Long fingers moved gracefully over the asymmetrical curve of a spoon, considering the ringed patterns in the wood. One of the other officers with them frowned, utterly perplexed, but Eli was used to Thrawn and his...quirks.

He moved closer, to examine the utensils himself. No two spoons or forks were the same, and each utensil had its own irregularities in shape, colour and pattern. Eli narrowed his eyes, wondering what conclusions Thrawn would draw from these observations. Eli was no anthropologist or philosopher of art, but he'd picked up a thing or two from spending so much time around Thrawn.

Whoever made these utensils, misshapen as they were, had created a work of art. Rather than attempting to bend their materials to their will, the person who'd carved these had embraced the unique qualities of the wood, incorporating any irregularities into the design...and the result was something beautiful. 

"They know and accept their own weaknesses, and turn them into strengths." 

"An astute analysis, Eli. Perhaps we'll make an art historian of you yet." Thrawn's thin lips twisted into an approving smile, and Eli felt a blush creeping across his freckled cheeks, even if Thrawn had meant it (at least in part) as a jest. 

By most humans' standards, Thrawn's appearance was uncanny, if not wholly unpleasant. Recently, however, Eli had found himself appreciating his smile and ruby eyes...and not only when he felt a swell of pride at receiving his commanding officer's praise and recognition. He had no doubt that Thrawn realised his feelings but, as ever, the Chiss' cool demeanour betrayed precious little with regards to his own feelings on the matter. 

Anyway, Eli pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. They had a job to do.


End file.
